


Day Four: Free Day

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: so because it's a free day in werehog month, i decided to go with a prompt that was cut from the calender and was suggested later on: werepup
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day Four: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts), [stagemanager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/gifts).



So this didn’t exactly go as planned. At all.

They’d decided to look after the Master Emerald after recharging the chaos emeralds, making sure that it was still operable and safe but Eggman had shown up and things went sideways really quickly.

Quickly enough that chaos energy had done  _ something _ neither Light Gaia nor the Guardian expected: Sonic got deaged. He was a pup. Neither adult knew how to deal with this. “Think he’ll still like chocolate?” Chip asked his new companion.

“He doesn’t look big enough to be able to chew.” Knuckles responded, awkwardly supporting the pup’s rear as he tried to climb towards the echidna’s quills. “I could make a smoothie and see if we can feed him that.”

This was so insane. Someone should call Tails.

“Chip, call Tails. I’ll take Sonic to - uh - food?”

“Right!” Chip grabbed Sonic’s tablet as the others turned away, heading into the Guardian’s hut. “I don’t know how to use this thing.”

Knuckles set the pup on the counter, turning to reach for a banana before he heard a crash. The dish that was next to Sonic was now on the floor but the pup wasn’t there.  _ Oh Chaos he turned around for a second how did he already lose a child? _

A soft hum sounded from above him and Knuckles was never more scared in his life. Sonic’s nails were imbedded in the ceiling and his stretchable arms extended and retracted with no rhyme nor reason, just in a way that seemed to please the pup. 

They needed to find a way to get him back to his normal age, and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of LD the Hoglet...*I see you, Paradox HQ*


End file.
